


Web of Destiny

by still_lycoris



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dragon sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Web of Destiny

The dragon slept.

There was little else to do, now. Now that he was trapped, chained, locked. If he strained, he could sometimes faintly hear the sounds of the castle above him but nothing much. Nothing he cared for.

Dreams were strange. He dreamed of the past, of flying free amongst his people. He dreamed of the dragonlords, their voices and commands. The bonding, the feeling. The existence.

He dreamed of the future. Of the strange, ever-shifting silvery strands that gradually combined into the gold strands of what would one day be reality. The little strands were already in place; a powerful, powerful sorcerer, a prince who didn’t know his own legacy, a servant girl who would grow up to be mighty and a witch who would in many ways make them all but be lost to her own darkness.

He felt sorry for them. For the sorcerer, for the witch especially. Their lives without be painful, frightening, bleak. But the web was what it was. Silver could be played with. Gold could not. The golden web could never be changed once it was woven. 

As he slept, he saw himself. How he had to slip between the stands and weave it himself. He was doomed to be part of the web, to make it happen as it had to. That was destiny. The tools of it had no power to escape it. Not even a dragon, not even the powerful sorcerer who was currently a child in the world, playing with his magics like they were a toy. They were both tools in the end.

Time passed. More dreams. More pictures. He saw clearly how he was supposed to fit into the web, what he was to do. How it would all work, how it would be. He felt his little sorcerer grow in power, knew that he would be coming to Camelot soon. The golden web said it. It would be true.

Nobody could change the web of destiny. No matter how much somebody wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for th 2013 livejournal 12dayschristmas challenge.


End file.
